


History of the "Superfamily" (Earth-B)

by Bigou



Category: DC - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Alien Character(s), Kryptonian Family, Kryptonians, Superfamily, Superfamily (DCU)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 03:45:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6687895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bigou/pseuds/Bigou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My own take on the Superfamily, somewhere in my own version own version of the DC universe.</p><p><strong>Please understand that English ISN'T what I speak in my everyday life.</strong> <em>So please, instead of simply stop reading if I mangled it too much, explain what I did wrong in comments, thanks.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	History of the "Superfamily" (Earth-B)

**Author's Note:**

> Victim of a Writer's Block when it come to [Consequences](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6593761/), (and all of my others fanfictions, for that mater) I decided to share my personnal vision of what is often referred as the “Superfamily”.
> 
>  **Please understand that English ISN'T what I speak in my everyday life.** _So please, instead of simply stop reading if I mangled it too much, explain what I did wrong in comments, thanks._

For a long time, Clark Kent believed he was the only survivor of Krypton.

Until the spaceship containing his cousin, Kara-El, and her dog, Krypto finally landed on Earth, delayed years later the intended date. During all this time, her spaceship had maintained its two occupants in stasis, and so the teenager who had changed Clark's diapers back on Krypton and was supposed to take care of him on his new planet was still a teenager while he had grown into adulthood, becoming a respected hero.

Things could have ended there, with only two Kryponians left, three if you count Krypto, but it would have been too simple.

The recent apparition of Kara soon revealed Earth already harbored an alternate, older version of herself. Hiding under the name Karen Starr, Kara Zor-L was born in an alternate universe she called ‘World-A’. After an accident sent her to ‘World-B’, she founded Starrware Industries to find a way back home while helping her temporary home. Alas, her research didn't end as she had hoped, since her birth universe was no more. With no other home, and since her Kryptonians origins had been revealed by the arrival of her local self, Karen joined the super-heroic community under the name Power Girl for a short wile, but that was without counting on Lex Luthor.

Between its rise among the top 10 U.S. company and the fact its founder, president and director was a Kryptonian, Luthor saw Strarrware Industries as a threat. But rather than attacking Karen directly, he targeted the few persons she cared for, among which was Tanya Spears. Tanya, who had already obtained a doctorate at M.I.T. before reaching 17, considered Karen like a second mother, who saw her like the daughter she never had. Power Girl found her young friend barely alive. There was was only one way to save her: By using Silver-Kriptonite.

Silver-K could save Tanya, but the price would be heavy: It would stripe Karen of her powers and give them to the dying girl, ending Power Girl's short career as a super-hero. When Tanya woke up, she had turned Kryptonian, Karen was now human, and her mother, Somya Spears, had died when Luthor attacked. At first she had a hard time controlling her newfound powers, but with help from Superman, Kara, and even Karen, she rapidly mastered them, and became the new Power Girl.

Karen could have asked to retrieve her powers once Tanya was saved, but never wanted to, even before she discovered it made Lex Luthor wonder if he wasn't wrong in believing Kryptonians were invaders in disguise.

Then General Dru-Zod and his minions found a way out of the Phantom Zone, persuading Luthor that he was right about not trusting Superman and his merry band of Kryptonians, regardless of who fought Zod. And the fact he was finally vanquished by Karen, using Silver-K on the rogue general to steal his powers, didn't help the situation.

After that, Luthor multiplied his attack against the ‘Superfamily’, Superman staying his #1 target. One of his plans would include to create Superboy, an hybrid clone of himself and Superman, but his manmade Kryptonian eventually escaped before being adopted by Lois Lane and Clark Kent, becoming Conner Kent. But that's a story for another time.

**Author's Note:**

> First, Sorry for naming Supergirl ‘Kara-El’ instead of ‘Kara _Zor_ -El’, but I never liked how, in Kryptonian culture, women's name either include their father's name or ther husband name. (Lara Lor-Van, Superman birth-mother, is sometime called Lara Jor-El.) In fact, I don't like how women traditionally swap their family name for their husband's one upon marrying in **our** culture.  
>  So yeah, the Kryptonian name of Supergirl is simply ‘Kara-El’ on my World-B, deal with it.
> 
> For the rest, every personage come from DC's canon, but not always all from the same version of it, (DC's canon changed quite a bit with each reboot of the DCU) and their stories/origins and powers don't necessarily match the one from said canon.


End file.
